


"Happy birthday, Hajime"

by thunderingskies



Series: You're my ace [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru wants to give Hajime the best birthday ever. Turns out, it's pretty easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy birthday, Hajime"

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write some fluff for Iwa-chan's birthday! ♥

Hajime sighed, eyes blinking in light slowly. It was early, that much he could tell; the sun was just beginning to creep in through his curtains, splashing into the room. He was still tired and unwilling to move. Not only that, but a warm weight tucked tightly against his body only made him want to get up less and less. His arm was slung over his partner's chest snugly, hands intertwined together loosely. Hajime couldn't move at all with his other arm firmly planted under the brunet's head, acting like a pillow for him.

Hajime squinted just enough to get a glimpse of the sleeping man that he was pressed against tightly.

Tooru always looked cute, despite what Hajime told him, and when sleeping he just looked so  _peaceful_. He was breathing slowly, Hajime able to feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath. He was warm, even though he was just weraing some briefs to sleep in, his skin radiating warmth. It made Hajime want to curl against him and stay here forever. 

He buried his face against the soft brown locks of Tooru's hair, lips pressing a dry kiss against the back of his neck.

This was exactly what he wanted. 

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift between asleep and awake until the warmth he was clinging to began to move and shift.

"Hajime," Tooru said softly, rolling over on the bed. He pressed his face into the space below Hajime's chin, inhaling deeply. "Hajime... are you awake?" He whispered, quietly, so that if Hajime were still asleep that he wouldn't be woken up by the noise.

"Mhm," Hajime hummed, his arms circling his husband and holding him close. "'m up. But. I wanna cuddle more."

Tooru chuckled, and he could feel his breath against his chest. "I love you."

"Mhm. Love you too." He let out a soft breath, eyes slipping closed once again. 

"We need to get up to celebrate your birthday!"

"No," he grunted, "I just wanna cuddle."

"Okay." Tooru let his arms circle around Hajime, burying deeper into his burrow. Who was he to refuse his husband when he was being so clingy, so cuddly, so extra affectionate? He wasn't stoic by any means, but getting to experience this side of Hajime was a real treat. "Just a little while longer."

Hajime fell back asleep, lulled by the steady sound of Tooru's heartbeat. He felt warm, and safe, and protected. But most of all, he felt loved.

He had no idea how much time had passed before Tooru began to stir again, pulling himself out of his embrace with a whispered promise of breakfast.

"No," Hajime groaned without opening his eyes, reaching blindly to grab on to his husband. He snagged his arm, pulling to drag him back into bed. "Not yet."

"Okay," Tooru laughed, allowing Hajime to pull him back and spoon him. Hajime's hand gripped on to his tightly, loosening only when sleep began to overtake him. 

He relaxed, breathing smoothly and steadily until something began to tickle at his hand. He felt soft, wet kisses press against the back of his hand, followed by a few warm breaths. Tooru began to move up his hand, pressing kisses further up his arm and tickling him there. Hajime huffed, trying not to laugh, until Tooru pressed his fingers against Hajime's exposed side, running along the skin there  _teasingly slow_.

"Tooru," he warned, shifting a bit, until Tooru was full-out tickling him. "Okay, okay! I give up!" He laughed, opening his eyes for real this time.

Tooru was sitting up, waiting for him, and pulled him up until he was sitting right in front of Tooru. "That's better." He brought their lips together for a real kiss; Tooru's arms circled his shoulders, hanging on to him carefully, while Iwaizumi ran his hands through Tooru's soft brown hair. They stayed like that for quite a while, until Tooru licked against his bottom lip and he thought some toothpaste might be needed before they got into any of that.

"I think you promised me breakfast," Hajime said with a smile on his face. Tooru clambered out of bed, and yet Hajime didn't move. 

"Anything for you, love." Tooru giggled as he pressed a kiss on Hajime's nose, before grabbing himself a t-shirt and disappearing off into the kitchen. 

Hajime stayed there for a while, until he could smell the coffee and bacon cooking and he knew that Tooru was making his favourite, a nice western breakfast. He slowly slid out of bed, pulling on an old gray t-shirt and wrapping himself in a blanket.

He'd just managed to brush his teeth and drop down on the couch before Tooru noticed. "Coffee, love?" He asked, pulling some cups out of a cupboard.

"Yes, please," Hajime nodded, curling up on the couch with a yawn. The brunet poured him a cup, dropping in a spoonful of brown sugar and some cream, just how he liked it. He came over and delivered it with a kiss to his cheek.

"Breakfast is in five minutes," he said, handing him the remote. "Wanna pick something to watch?"

"Okay," Hajime nodded. Normally he would have suggested they eat out on the patio, but he noticed that it was absolutely pouring rain out there. Well... that just gave him even more ammo to help him convince Tooru that they really should just stay inside and cuddle all day. He pulled the blanket up above his shoulders, choosing some nature documentary to watch in the background.

Tooru arrived minutes later, putting down a plate with some bacon, potatoes, eggs and toast on it. He brought the pot of coffee, putting it down on a cloth so that they could refill as needed. "Breakfast's ready," he whispered, pressing another kiss to Hajime's nose.

"Thank you," Hajime responded, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Tooru squeaked in surprise, but let himself be pulled up on Hajime's lap, legs curled against his side. Their lips slotted together easily, automatically - it wasn't a thought-out action more so than it was an automatic reaction, which wasn't surprising considering the amount of time they'd spent doing this.

Hajime licked against his bottom lip, Tooru opened his mouth. Their tongues slid together lazily, hands fisting in the fabric of their shirts. 

"Thank me like that more often," Tooru said quietly when they finally pulled apart, breathless.

Hajime just rolled his eyes, smirking a little, as he dug into his breakfast. He let out a soft little moan - he teased Tooru sometimes for his limited cooking abilities, but the things that he could cook he made  _well_. This was one of them. 

They ate mostly in silence, sharing nothing other than a few kisses and stolen touches.

As they finished, Tooru dumped their dishes into the dishwasher and got them both fresh cups of hot coffee. "So, my love," he said, sitting down next to Hajime. He leaned towards him and Hajime created space, so casually, so Tooru was able to lean with his back against Hajime's front. Their hands played together. "My husband, my moon and my stars, who has his special day today. What would you like to do?"

"This," he responded, squeezing on to Tooru. He kissed the back of his head softly. "Just this. Is that okay?" 

Tooru sighed - what he wanted was to parade his boyfriend around, take him to his favourite places, kiss him silly in front of Mattsun and Makki. But, none of that mattered.

All that he cared about today was what Hajime wanted.

"Okay," he responded, snuggling further back into him and closing his eyes. "Happy birthday, Hajime. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, and then he got exactly what he wanted: Tooru, all to himself, for the entire day.

He couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
